


Girl Talk

by CatsBalletHarveySpecter



Category: Darvey - Fandom, Suits - Fandom
Genre: girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsBalletHarveySpecter/pseuds/CatsBalletHarveySpecter
Summary: Louis takes Donna up on her offer for some girl talk. Missing 902 scene





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet missing scene from 902 that snowballed into a small one shot that highlights one of the most underrated friendships on the show.

Girl Talk

"And then he just showed up at your door?" Louis gushes, legs tucked up beneath him on Donna's couch where they are sitting sharing a bottle of rose. They'd opted to put Pretty Woman on in the background while Donna rehashed all the details of her new relationship with Harvey and Louis listened with pride and enthusiasm.

Louis had been surprisingly supportive of their relationship and when he'd come to her office asking if she wanted to get together for the gossip session she promised him, she couldn't see why not. They grabbed a quick bite to eat at an Italian bistro near the firm and he filled her in on Faye's latest attempt to sabotage his career. After calming Louis down from the angry state he worked himself into, they decided it would be best to avoid talking about the firms current situation, at least for the night.

Shelia was away on business and Harvey had a late meeting with Alex and a client across town, so she suggested they head back to her place for some wine and a movie. Now she found herself three glasses of wine deep, sitting opposite Louis while recounting every last detail of that night Harvey showed up at her apartment.

"He just showed up at the door" she sighs, leaning her head on her arm as she watches him drink in all the information.

"Gosh, I never thought I'd see the day" Louis adds.

"You and me both" she laughs. She never realized how badly she missed nights like this was Rachel, and while he was no Rachel, Louis was a damn good stand in.

"I wonder what made him finally realize what a wonderful woman he was missing out on?"

"He said that he thought he was going to lose everything at the hearing and when he didn't and I wasn't there, it suddenly just all made sense to him that we should be together."

"That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard" Louis gushes once again, unable to contain the excitement he has for his friends.

Donna had explained they weren't sure how he would take the news of their relationship, seeing as they were co-workers, but he was over the moon for them. Harvey because Donna was a living goddess and Donna because he knew how badly she'd wanted this over the years. It was nice to hear that Harvey was going above and beyond now that he had finally manned up and locked Donna down; lord knows the woman deserved to be ravished.

"Okay not that it matters but I have to ask, what happened with Thomas?" he asks, mirroring her actions and leaning back against the pillows on the couch.

"We broke things off because he knew my heart was somewhere else," she begins, "I hate that I hurt him, because he really was a wonderful man but Harvey has been in my heart for as long as I can remember and I knew the moment I saw him standing at my door that Thomas never stood a chance."

"Wait a minute," Louis holds up a finger, "You were still with Thomas when Harvey came over here?"

"Yes"

"Does Harvey know that?"

"Yes…"

"Holy shit! Donna that is huge! He's okay with that?"

"Wait, you knew about his issues with that?"

"He's my best friend, we went to therapy together for god's sake!"

The last thing she needed was a visual of Harvey and Louis sitting in therapy whilst discussing intimacy issues; not that she they had but the thought alone caused her to cringe.

"Right" she hesitantly agrees, "And yes, he's okay with it. He knows he didn't do anything wrong."

"That's huge for you guys, wow. This is really it, isn't it?" he flashes her a toothy grin before polishing off his glass of wine.

"What do you mean?" she asks, folding her hands over her lap.

"I mean, you two have been pining for each other for years, whether you care to admit it or not and now you're finally together, and you're happy. Donna, I haven't seen you glowing like that since you did that morning yoga years ago"

Right… Yoga, she thinks. She knows exactly what he's talking about and she's fairly certain it had nothing to do with yoga.

"You guys are like two halves of a whole and now… Well, now you guys can finally have everything. I am so unbelievably happy for you, Donna"

"Thanks Louis" she reaches out and gives his hand a squeeze.

"Alright, let me have it, tell me about what happened after you let him in."

"I don't know Louis…"

"Oh, common Donna! I promised I wouldn't ask what he's like in bed again, but at least tell me about the first kiss" he swoons.

"Fine," she gives in with a sigh, "I will tell you, but this NEVER leaves this room, got it?"

"Scouts honour" he promises, raising his hand to his chest and mimicking a key locking his lips.

"When I saw him standing on the other side of that door, I could just tell by the look on his face that he was ready so I gave him the chance to make the choice.." she begins, watching as he stares back at her wide-eyed, hooked on her every word.

"An option? What option?" he bursts, brimming with excitement.

"Let me finish," she warns, "I backed up a little bit and gave him the option to come in, and he did."

"And then he kissed you?" Louis pipes up again.

"Are you going to let me finish the story?" she teases, playfully sending him a glare and he dramatically seals his lips once again.

"Yes, then he kissed me."

"With tongue?"

"LOUIS!"

"What? You said I couldn't ask about his moves in the bedroom you never once said I couldn't ask about his kissing technique!" Louis protests.

Getting up off the couch Donna makes her way to the kitchen after mumbling that she needed something much stronger than wine. Louis' heart was in the right place but sometimes he was a lot to handle. She pours two glasses of scotch and returns to the living room and passes one to Louis.

"I'm sorry Donna I didn't mean to overstep or make you uncomfortable" he apologizes.

"It's okay Louis you just caught me a little off guard is all. What do you say we go back to watching to movie?"

"There is nothing I would love more" he grins, snuggling further into the sofa cushions.

"And the answer is yes…" she mumbles, avoiding looking him in the eye.

"I knew he was a tongue guy!"


End file.
